<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here we go bois by Ms_Wannabe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503001">Here we go bois</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Wannabe/pseuds/Ms_Wannabe'>Ms_Wannabe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omega Verse, What is this?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Wannabe/pseuds/Ms_Wannabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Testing the waters, this my first story I really like omegaverse so this is my own little fantasy omega world</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here we go bois</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking through the woods feels so nice. The air is fragile and sharp. As I look down at my feet, each step I take seems so important, so crisp and cold. Its all so magical, this forest I’ve seen hundreds of times but never get to experience. Today I found a cave right beside a small water fall all hidden behind a simple tree. I get this… Itch, this over whelming urge to create something when I find spots like this. It would make the best hiding spot if I had something to hide from or just? Uh? Comfort? I’m not sure?<br/>
But I can’t. I must get back before Tumoral gets up. We have a lot of work to do. So, I’ll turn back and retrace my steps. The sun is peeking through now, the ground isn’t as frozen as it was before. Now it’s wet and mucky. After passing that stone that looks like Turmorals disgusting cake he made for me on my 13th discovery day, I’m confident in where I’m going, so I break out into a sprint.<br/>
Every time I see that stone, I cant help but smile I wish I could take It with me. Maybe put it in that cave. I wonder if Turmoral would like it? As I arrive home to our little stone cottage, I see that Turmorals already up and Working on Food.<br/>
“Where have you been?” He asks turning around to face me. He doesn’t looked pleased.<br/>
“I… Uh..” I stutter trying to come up with something that wont upset him.<br/>
“Please, tell me you weren’t out in the forest trying to hunt. Again!” He emphasizes ‘again’ by stabbing the cutting board with the knife<br/>
“No! I-I was just” My head is scrambing trying to come up with something, he cant know where I went this morning I promised him I wouldn’t go back! I don’t want him to keep worrying over me, I know Im all he has and he doesn’t want to lose me but fuck he can be so controlling. “I was just in the outhouse” I roll my eyes and sling my sack onto the chair “jeez”<br/>
He eyes the sack “uhuh, with your knife and sack?”<br/>
He gazes over to me analyzing my face. I try to stay cool. “Well yeah, y’know…” His eyes never falter but one eyebrow rises. I look him in the eye for a few seconds and give him a defeated sigh. “Im bleeding.” His eyes brows scrunch up in confusion. I emphasize “Down their….” I glance down and back up at him.<br/>
two seconds and  his face is beat red he quickly turns around and continues cutting whatever and clears his throut “right. Sorry.”<br/>
With a smirk and a don’t worry about it, I grab my sack and bounce to my small room to change. He’s so easy.<br/>
Closing the door behind me, I sit on the floor and poor everything out of my bag. Glowing sones, Unique furs, strange plants and bones all fall onto the floor. Looking down at it all is enchanting. Looking around for a place to put it all, I grab the fur, jump on my bed messy and pilled with my most favorite sheets, pillows and quilts and place it in the soil of my potted plant sitting in the window seat. Satisfied, I take a stone, twisting it in my hand. Red, empty capsule waiting to be filled with power. So I give it want it wants, pouring a small bit of myself into it, leaving the world a small gift of myself. Maybe someday long after I’m gone, someone might find it. I do the same with the other two and put them back into the bag with the bones and shove them under my bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>